The instant invention relates to a control device for driving and stopping an open-end spinning element, with a pivoted control lever capable of assuming a production position, a piecing position and a braking position, where it connects a first drive running at production speed when it is in its production position, a second drive running at a slower speed than the first drive when it is in its piecing position, and brings a brake to bear upon the open-end spinning element when it is in its braking position. The control device is provided with stops to hold the control lever in one of the three positions.
To be able to stop an open-end spinning element as desired or to drive it at a predetermined first or second speed, a pivoted control lever capable of assuming three different working positions is known (See WO No. 86/03792). In its production position, the control lever brings a first drive, running at production speed, into driving contact with the spinning element, in its piecing position it brings a drive running at a slower speed than the first drive into driving contact, and in its braking position it brings a brake into contact. The control lever is provided with stops, each of which holds the control lever in one of the three positions. At least the stops holding the control lever in production position and in piecing position are capable of being controlled. Control is effected by means of a solenoid which is controlled by a switching device which also controls the fiber feeding to the spinning device. In order to achieve the necessary time delay between the reinsertion of the fiber feed and the control of the stop, the switching device is followed by a control device. Such a device is expensive, especially if the actuating times for the resumption of fiber feeding and the activation of the stop vary because of different materials being used. Furthermore, such adaptations can only be carried out by trained personnel.